Indigo
History Origin Iroque also known as Indigo-1 is the name of a mysterious woman who became the leader of the Indigo Tribe; a group that harnessed the Indigo Light of Compassion of the Emotional Spectrum. At some point in the past, she claimed she was self-centered and self-important until she met Abin Sur. After which, she became devoted to completing his mission in stopping The Blackest Night. Unlike the other Corps Indigo doesn't have a traditional uniform. Instead she has tattooed the symbol of her Tribe all over her body. The other members of the Tribe do so as well. The Indigo Lanterns do seem to bear rings, though they appear to wield their light via Power Staffs, giving them the look of Shamans. Though the other Corps all made their presence fairly well known, the Indigo Tribe remained reclusive, and were apparently unknown even to the Guardians of the Universe, though Scar knew that someone wielded it, just not who. The Blackest Night At the onset of the Blackest Night, Iroque along with Munk arrived on Earth where they helped Hal Jordan, Barry Allen and Ray Palmer escape from the Black Lantern Corps that had arisen. She proved useful in the fight as she managed to channel the emerald light of willpower in Jordan's Green Lantern Power Ring to destroy the Black Lanterns. This allowed her to destroy the undead Elongated Man along with his reanimated wife Sue Dibny. After teleporting Jordan to the Hall of Justice with his friends, she revealed that she could speak English when she was required to do so and began to explain the origin of the Emotional Spectrum. She told Jordan of The Black that dominated the universe in the beginning until the arrival of The White Light of Creation. During the battle, the White Light overpowered the darkness which in turn shattered its foe into the seven lights of the Emotional Spectrum. The reason for this revelation was because Iroque believed that by joining forces would they be able to destroy the Black Lantern Corps as their reanimated bodies were vulnerable by a merging of the different lights as she demonstrated in the earlier battle. Thus, she suggested that bringing all the different Corps that had formed during the War of Light was it possible to defeat the Black Lantern Corps before their ravenous foes exterminated them. At this point, a group of Black Lanterns attack the Hall of Justice causing Iroque to teleport herself and Jordan away though he wanted to stay back to help his friends fight the undead menace. Arriving on Zamaron, she was present when the Black Lantern Corps invaded the planet which led to a shattering of the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery thus releasing the Predator Entity from its bondage which in turn devastated the planet. However, Iroque managed to save both Carol Ferris and Sinestro who's respective Corps were battling each other on the planet before the Black Lanterns attacked. Using her powers again, Iroque teleported the three to Korugar in order to gather their strength when they were attacked by the Black Lantern Abin Sur and his undead sister, Arin Sur. She later aided her allies in battling the two undead foes and later combined their lights in order to destroy their Black Lantern Power Ring's thus destroying their bodies. Just as she did so, the Black Lantern Abin Sur revealed that he knew the leader of the Indigo Tribe as he was destroyed. She later witnessed Sinestro battle the warlord Mongul II who intended to usurp the Korugarian as leader of the Sinestro Corps. Ultimately, Sinestro proved the victor by using an override mechanism in the Qwardian Power Ring and he later imprisoned the tyrant in the Qwardian Central Power Battery. With their task complete, Jordan and Sinestro argued over who to recruit into their new alliance with the Korugarian wanting to go to the Red Lantern Corps whilst Hal wished to go to bring the Blue Lantern Corps to their side. In the end, the group agreed to journey to the Blue Lantern homeworld first to enlist their aid. Journeying to Odym, Iroque arrived at the moment when the planet was besieged by the Orange Lantern Corps under the direction of Larfleeze who desired a Blue Lantern Power Ring. However, his assault was defeated by the newly arrived Lanterns as well as Black Lanterns attacking him at his sanctuary. Iroque later went to Okaara in order to enlist the remaining two Lantern Corps aid where she managed to save the life of both Larfleeze and Atrocitus from undead Black Lanterns. When Atrocitus awoke, he went into a rage as the Red Lantern sought vengeance against both Sinestro as well as Jordan. However, he was ultimately calmed and convinced to aid them which was quickly followed by Larfleeze after his greed was satiated. Thus, Iroque was one of the members of the alliance of light known as the New Guardians. The group decided to track down the source of the Black's power namely the Black Lantern Central Power Battery with Iroque teleporting the entire group to Ryut where they traced its energy. However, they learnt to their dismay that it had been recently transported to Coast City on Earth and thus she transported her allies to that planet. They arrived just as Nekron, the Lord of the Unliving had manifested in the living plane with his army of Black Lanterns. Iroque at this point informed her comrades to combine their lights in order to destroy the Black Lantern Central Power Battery. However, her information proved to be wrong as their energy was simply absorbed and was insufficient for the task. Instead, it was used by Nekron to manifest new Black Lantern Power Rings who used them to claim the lives of various resurrected superheroes on Earth where he revealed that he was ultimately responsible for their return to the living. This forcibly transformed them into members of the Black Lantern Corps that served the Lord of the Unliving. Outnumbered by the undead, Ganthet revealed a secret programming that the Oans had created in their Power Ring design that was copied by the other Corps which allowed each device to be duplicated in order to deputize a native being into their respective Corps. Iroque's Indigo Lantern Power Ring was thus duplicated and used to deputize Ray Palmer into the Tribe where he assisted the New Guardians against their enemy. During the battle, it was revealed that Nekron's purpose on Earth was to expose the Life Entity and destroy it; thus killing all life in the universe. This led to first Sinestro and later Jordan bonding with the Entity who used its power to create the White Lantern Corps that were successful in ultimately defeating Nekron as well as ending the Blackest Night. Iroque departed the scene in secret where she took the depowered Black Hand where he was made a member of the Tribe. The Brightest Day In the aftermath, the various Entities of the Emotional Spectrum were let loose on Earth where a mysterious being was bent on capturing them after he ensared Parallax during the Blackest Night. At this time, Iroque arrived with her Tribe on Earth as they possessed their peoples own Entity; the Proselyte Entity. Witnessing a Human medic hurt in a car accident, Iroque was personally responsible for fusing the Entity into Shane Thompson with the aid of William Hand who was now a devout member of the Tribe. She later appeared befored Hal Jordan and his allies revealing that they were ready to assist him as they did so during the Blackest Night. However, the Green Lantern grew suspicious on seeing William Hand amongst her Tribe with Black Hand stating that the Indigo Power Ring cured him of his sickness. This led to Nicole Morrison using her power as the Adara Entity to reveal that she could not sense any emotions from the Tribe leading to Jordan coming to the realization that Iroque and her followers were unable to feel emotions without their rings. Furthermore, the fact that Black Hand was among them led him to suspect that all the Tribe were in fact former criminals who were brainwashed to serve. This led to a confrontation between Iroque and Jordan where she stated that if he was not going to help - she was going to take the Entities by herself. Their standoff ended when Parallax emerged on the scene with its mysterious captor behind the Fear Elemental. After being led loose, the Fear Entity quickly possessed Barry Allen who later battled Jordan. Rather than fight Jordan, she joined forces with him and fought alongside Saint Walker once more to fight Parallax's master. She allowed the Blue Lantern and the Adara Entity empowered Morrison to battle this foe whilst Iroque revealed that the Proselyte Entity had the power to channel all the lights of the Emotional Spectrum alone and sent Shane Thompson to free Barry Allen from Parallax's control. However, Parallax's master overpowered his adversaries and exorcised the Entities from their respective hosts whereupon he revealed his true identity to Jordan as he was the renegade Maltusian scientist known as Krona and the former jailor of the Entities. Indigo-1 used her Power Staff's teleporting ability to allow each Lantern to follow Krona to Ryut, where they discovered the Book of the Black. Indigo-1 was captured by the book, and Hal Jordan took her Indigo Tribe Power Ring with him to Oa to battle Krona. There Krona had fused each of the Emotional Avatars to one of the Guardians of the Universe, in order to make the Guardians feel emotion. Inside the Book of the Black Sinestro met with Iroque, discovering her as a hardened convict inside a large prison. Hal Jordan gave John Stewart Indigo-1's Power Ring to wear to help battle the fear possessed Green Lantern Corps on Oa. John Stewart used the Ring of Compassion to battle, ultimately channeling the Black Lantern Power Rings inside of Lantern Mogo to detonate the planet from its' core. After Kyle Rayner freed the other Lanterns from the Book of the Black and Hal Jordan killed Krona, Indigo-1's Power Ring flew to Iroque and she became Indigo-1 again. Secret of The Indigo Tribe When Green Lantern Sinestro was on Earth trying to force Hal Jordan to help him in another quest Indigo-1 and several other Indigo Lanterns appeared, stealing Sinestro away via teleport. Hal Jordan was caught up in the teleport and woke up on the Indigo Tribe's home planet, which turned out to be a prison world. There, Hal Jordan met Natromo, the caretaker of the Indigo Central Power Battery. He revealed to Hal that long ago Abin Sur had helped save his planet, discovering the power of the Indigo light along the way. He also revealed that the Indigo Tribe is made up of the most vicious sociopaths in the universe, and Iroque had murdered Abin Sur's daughter. As a test in preparation for the coming of the Blackest Night, the Indigo Ring was formed and given to Iroque, forcing her to feel Compassion and mourning for her previous deeds. When Hal revealed that Abin Sur had died, Natromo lost all hope and destroyed the Indigo Power Battery, effectively cutting off all the current Indigo Tribesmen, including Indigo-1, from the Indigo Light, reverting them back to the killers they once were. After catching back up with Natromo, Hal and Sinestro urge him to restore the Indigo Tribe, to which Natromo responds he cannot without a spark of true Compassion. Just then Iroque arrives and says that she knows what she used to be and that she doesn't want that any more, thereby showing she has true Compassion now. Once this happened, the Indigo Tribe was restarted, with all of the members gaining their Indigo rings back, with the exception of Black Hand. Powers and Abilities Powers *Compassion Abilities *Using the Indigo Light of Compassion, Indigo-1 and other Indigo Tribe members are able to channel the other colors of the emotional spectrum to be used offensively or defensively. Equipment *Indigo Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Indigo Lantern Power Staff Notes *The Indigo Tribe is actually comprised of extremely dangerous criminals and sociopaths that were given the ring in order to make them feel Compassion. Trivia *Her Real Name was Revealed to be Iroque in Green lantern #67. See Also *Indigo/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Indigo_II_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/indigo/29-60712/ Category:Indigo Lantern Corps Members Category:Former New Guardians (The Blackest Night) Members